Killing with Kindness
by RavenEcho
Summary: Ginny meets Draco's parents officially, and decides on a rather interesting approach... "Oh how very Slytherin of you, my dear." One shot.


Title: Killing With Kindness

Author: RavenEcho

~*~*~*~

"Are you nervous?" Draco's silky voice purred into Ginny's ear as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

Ginny chuckled softly, leaning around to face her boyfriend of a little over a year. "Should I be?" she asked, humor mixed with trepidation evident in her chocolate brown eyes.

Draco sighed. "Probably. You know how they are about blood traitors, especially Weasleys…"

Ginny spun out of her boyfriend's arms so that she could face him. Placing her hands around his neck, she tilted her chin up and gave him a slow simple kiss. "I'm not worried," she murmured. "I mean…" she started with a naughty look in her eyes, gazing up into his grey ones, "… I did make it with _one_ Malfoy…"

Draco took the bait, raising one white blond eyebrow. "Oh, you made it, did you? You made it?"

Next thing Ginny knew, the tickle war had begun…

Five minutes later, Ginny was still shooting Draco nasty looks as they apparated to the outer gates of the Malfoy manor. Refusing to hold his hand in a mock show of anger, Ginny childishly stomped ahead of Draco along the driveway with her arms crossed. Draco grinned at his sometimes immature but always sexy and amusing girlfriend and walked a little bit faster to keep on her heels. As she neared the impressive front entrance to the manor, he smirked as he heard her mutter something about unnecessary extravagance under her breath, but then grabbed her hand before she could step up to the door.

"Here, Ginny, would you mind throwing your hair up? Lucius always thinks a woman looks more sophisticated with her hair back…"

Ginny slowly turned her head towards him and just stared into his eyes for a moment before laughing slowly and mussing her long red hair slightly. "This will be just fine, darling," she said, drawling out the darling with a southern accent she had picked up from the American chick flicks she made Draco watch with her. She rolled her eyes slightly and laughed again before grabbing Draco's hand, pulling him up the steps, and knocking on the mahogany wood of the front door.

Draco bit his lip and snatched a quick kiss from his girlfriend before the house elf opened the door for the Malfoy's guests.

The family house elf, Dinky, bowed low when he saw Draco. "Greetings, young master Malfoy," he croaked. "Master and Mistress Malfoy are expecting you in the parlor." He then turned to Ginny. "May I take your cloak, miss?"

Ginny handed him her cloak with a murmured thank you and then followed Draco through the foyer. "Young master Malfoy, eh?" she smirked. "I will remember that one…"

Draco didn't even have to find any words. He just shot her a look, and then said carefully, "Behave. I want them to like you."

Ginny snorted quietly as they approached the parlor's fancy entrance. "As if."

The young Hogwarts alumni chose to ignore that, instead taking Ginny's hand and leading her into the parlor. His parents were waiting inside, sitting primly in two separate armchairs instead of tucked into the plump loveseat. Draco couldn't help but notice that his father didn't rise immediately, as he should when any woman entered the room according to proper etiquette. So this is how it was going to go. Distracted by this rudeness, Draco let himself be guided by Ginny right over to the loveseat, where she sat down without any prompting as if it were her own house and pulled him in snugly beside her.

Narcissa spoke first. "Hello, Draco dear." She then turned her head towards Ginny, eyes hovering on her long wavy red hair, half bare legs, and tall black heels. "Welcome to our home, Miss Weasley," she hissed, disgust clear in her tone.

Ginny smiled, all honey and sugar. "Oh thank you, Mrs. Malfoy," she said, all sickening sweetness. "I've wanted to come and see this house so much, ever since I started dating your son and knew it would be ours once we get married in a few years." Draco nearly choked at the expressions on his parents' faces. "And hello, Mr. Malfoy. I hope you've been doing well; it's been so long since I've seen you… probably second year in Diagon Alley… oh, sweet Hogwarts memories…"

It took a moment for Lucius to react, as he was still reeling from the idea of a Weasley living in his precious home. When he did finally speak, it came out a bit roughly, for a Malfoy at least. "Ah yes, Ginevra, it has been too long. So—glad—to have you here."

Ginny was quick. "Oh, dear, call me Ginny, will you? I can't have my future father-in-law being so formal!"

Lucius looked as though he wanted to spit, something that was considered highly inappropriate for a Malfoy. Draco quickly intervened, mentally marveling at Ginny's wicked wit.

"When will dinner be ready, mum?"

Narcissa jerked her furious eyes away from Ginny to gaze at her son. "Presently, my dear. Let's move to the dining room, shall we?"

"Oh, of course, Mrs. Malfoy," Ginny said gleefully, jumping up from the loveseat and bounding towards the older woman, then tucking her arm under Narcissa's elbow. "I'm so happy to meet you officially, you know," she said, acting as though she didn't notice Narcissa's stunned expression. Draco bit back a startled laugh as Ginny continued. "We'll be best friends after Draco and I get married, I can hardly wait! With all those brothers at home, I need more girls in my life, and I feel quite sure you must feel the same way… I mean, it's not like Draco's not a charmer, and I'm sure he gets that from his dear dad," she prattled on as she reached out and patted Lucius on the shoulder, "but sometimes you just need another woman to talk to, you know what I mean?"

Ginny didn't give the still stunned Narcissa time to respond, instead detaching herself from the woman and dancing over to the table to take a seat next to her boyfriend.

Draco's carefully concealed grin got harder and harder to hide as the meal went forth. In less than an hour, Ginny had made Lucius drop his fork in shock more than four times, and Draco swore that he had seen his mother choke on a piece of bread. Ginny covered all her bases; briefly bringing up her and Draco's sex life, discussing in detail how their wedding should be centered around a red and gold color scheme, and even asking Narcissa if she could start calling her Mummy now, or if that should wait until after the actual marriage took place.

When Draco and Ginny left the manor after three surprisingly short hours, it was all Draco could do not to burst out laughing at the shell-shocked expressions on his parents' faces. He managed to restrain himself even as Ginny popped two rapid kisses on each of his parents' cheeks and cheerfully claimed that she would be seeing them again soon before waving happily and prancing out the door with Draco's hand in hers.

Draco kept silent until they apparated back to their flat in the city, and then he turned towards his girlfriend, who was giving him the most innocent of evil smiles. He broke into giggles and said, "What the hell was that?"

Ginny smirked and patted his hand. "Have you not, my darling, ever heard of killing with kindness?"

Draco grinned and shook his head ruefully. "Oh, how very Slytherin of you, my dear. I knew there was a reason I loved you, you clever Gryffindor."

Ginny chuckled. "Oh, as you'll see, this will be just one of many."

_Fin._

Author's Note: Hehe. I love smart Ginny. This was actually inspired by my awful future in-laws and the way that I try to act towards them. Hope you liked it! Please review and let me know!


End file.
